


Bad Touch

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [151]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, NO ACTUAL ASSAULT, Stiles takes no shit, brief unwanted attention, mage Stiles (implied), see top note for further details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/07/18: “mark, sniff, forget”I have no sympathy for anyone who behaves like this OMC, so he deserves what he gets.There's some brief, very brief, non-graphic unwanted attention of an implied sexual nature, but in case that's enough to trigger anyone, please be aware.Otherwise this is just another tiny chapter in the life of domestic Sterek (though Derek's only mentioned, present only in Stiles's thoughts.





	Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/07/18: “mark, sniff, forget”
> 
> I have no sympathy for anyone who behaves like this OMC, so he deserves what he gets.
> 
> There's some brief, very brief, non-graphic unwanted attention of an implied sexual nature, but in case that's enough to trigger anyone, please be aware.
> 
> Otherwise this is just another tiny chapter in the life of domestic Sterek (though Derek's only mentioned, present only in Stiles's thoughts.

“Hey,” the guy said, sniffing the air and clearly ignoring not only Derek’s scent but the tattoos marking Stiles’s arms and neck.

”So not interested, buddy,” Stiles warned. He just wanted to buy his pizza rolls and ice cream.

When the guy replied, “Well, _I’m_ interested,” Stiles was looking at yellow eyes and a hint of fangs.

“Fine,” he said, offering his hand. The rogue looked at it before taking it then, spasming as if he’d been tasered, crumpling to the floor.

“Asshole,” Stiles muttered and continued shopping, not forgetting the organic popcorn for his finicky husband waiting at home.


End file.
